Jump then fall
by LivingInMyDream
Summary: He had nothing left. Nothing at all except her and she made a promise that he could jump then fall and she would catch him - no matter what... Song Fic!


**Jump then fall – Song fic **

**A/n: Yes, I know this took me like forever to put up and I apologise Cameraenthusiast! But without further ado, here is your song fic! Hope you enjoy it especially you girl since you've been waiting SO patiently! ENJOY!**

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
we're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard... _

_I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

Sonny was just getting out of bed, not ready for the day ahead of her.

She had just got out of the shower and was in the midst of drying her hair when her phone started to ring. Rushing towards it, she just had to smile when she saw the caller ID. "Hey Chad!" She said with a bright tone to her voice – well it wasn't really different to how she normally reacted to him.

"Hey sunshine!" he greeted making a smile come upon her face from hearing her nickname that he made up.

"How was breakfast?" She asked him all of a sudden and he burst out into laughter. And she couldn't but help smile as well. He really did know how to make her day... even though he didn't know it. He was the one for her, she was sure. But in this 'relationship' they had, she was the only who felt a different kind of love towards him. He didn't know it – he didn't have to, but she wished that he DID. Every night she would lie awake thinking about him. But also whenever he was talking to her, she would zone out, thinking about how good they would look together as a COUPLE. But he didn't like her in that way! She sighed.

"Hey Sunshine, you alright? 'Cause I've been talking this whole time but you haven't noticed I've been talking..." He said worry evident in his voice.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Chaddy! I completely zoned out! Erm, what were you saying?" She said a blush appearing on her cheeks.

He chuckled a little before replying "Don't worry about it! I'll tell you about it in the studios!" He said brightly. Feeling bad for not paying attention Sonny agreed and they made promises to each other to meet up for lunch so that they could talk.

_Every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall 

She had just finished rehearsing the sketch for next week's show and couldn't wait any longer to see Chad. Today she was going to tell him about her feelings and he was going to understand!

Yes, she was GOING to before he dropped this bombshell on her. Mackenzie Falls has just been cancelled. Not just for tonight, but FOREVER! He told her that Mr. Condor thought the whole drama/humour thing was just getting old and they need something new and fresh – so just like that his show was ripped out.

But she was going to be there for him. Even if it was just as his best friend. But she wanted so much more than that. Sonny looked at Chad – I mean really looked at him and realised she love the way his hair fell into his eyes.

_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,  
I've never been so wrapped up,  
Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted_

I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,  
Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me 

It had been two weeks since Mackenzie Falls had been cancelled and Chad had been getting better. Sonny had been with him every step of the way and whenever Sonny cracked a lame joke Chad would burst out laughing which put a huge grin on her face. It was true whenever he smiled she would smile – bigger.

"Sonny, Sonny!" Chad shouted out as he burst into her apartment. Anyone else would find this weird – why did he just suddenly burst into her apartment? Well that's obvious; Sonny had given him a spare key as they were 'best friends'.

"What?" She said just as loudly from the kitchen.

"I'M IN A NEW SHOW – The Secret Life of an American Teen!" He said smiling like a Cheshire cat. As soon as he said that Sonny ran out of the kitchen and jumped into his awaiting arms.

With a big grin appearing on her face, she said "OMG! CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Thanks Sunshine!"

"Well this calls for a celebration!" She called to him whilst she was searching for her phone to call everyone she knew to celebrate. She started going through her contacts when she heard Chad laughing and she couldn't but help and giggle back.

_Every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me 

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall _

They were at Club Teen with nearly the whole L.A celebrating Chad's new success. Sonny was dancing with Tawni when she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. She turned around to be met with piercing blue eyes. "Hey," He whispered into her ear.

"Hey!" She Sonny replied.

"Erm, I need to talk to you... follow me." He said grabbing her hand and pushing past the masses of people in the club.

When they had finally reached a quiet area Chad pulled Sonny into a hug. "Whoa Chad!" She said giggling.

"I wanna say thank you." He explained.

Raising her eyebrows "What for?"

"For being there, when no one else was and I just want to... um... well..." He stammered trying to find the perfect way of saying it. Sonny nodded slowly trying to encourage him to go on.

Sighing he started again. "Will you be my... erm... my girlfriend?" Turning bright red he looked away not wanting to be more embarrassed.

Suddenly Sonny launched herself into his arms – and him not being prepared for it, stumbled backwards but had his arms around her the whole time.

"YES!" She screamed lavishing his face with her kisses.

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
When people say things that bring you to your knees,  
I'll catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

Whoa oh I need you baby  
Don't be afraid please  
jump then fall, jump then fall into me 

Walking out of the room with swollen lips and much like 'just got out of bed' hair, they still couldn't help the smiles that were upon their faces. People were watching them as they walked hand in hand out of the club and off to god knows where to carry on their 'business'.

They arrived at Sonny's apartment glad that her mum was in Wisconsin visiting her dad, so they had no worries on being walked in on.

They were heavily kissing against her bedroom door before Sonny pulled away.

"Just remember one thing," She started making him nod.

"Don't be afraid to jump then fall into me." She said making a smile coming on both their faces. And then he kissed her sweetly on the lips and pulled away to put their foreheads together.

Yes, she thought. Yes, this is the way it's supposed to be.

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall_

Jump then fall baby  
Jump then fall into me, into me

Every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine  
And every time you're here Baby, I'll show you, I'll show you  
you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me

Yeah 

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed that! Especially you Cameraenthusiast! LOL! Review! X**


End file.
